Max Carr
Max Carr was a Detective Sergeant, serving with the Weatherfield Police force. During 2010, Carr was in charge of the investigation into the death of Joe McIntyre and arrived in Coronation Street on 22nd February 2010 to tell Joe's widow Gail about her husband's death. Gail soon revealed that while on holiday with Joe at Lake Windermere, Joe had told her that he was going to fake his own death to escape from loan shark Rick Neelan. Gail had tried to stop Joe but he sailed away in his boat without her. Gail claimed not to know what happened to Joe after that. Carr was highly sceptical of Gail's account from almost as soon as she gave her statement, and was suspicious of changes she later made to her statement. When questioning Gail at Weatherfield Police Station, Carr put his questions across bluntly, and refrained from volunteering information about progress the officers had made in the investigation, as he hoped that an ill-informed Gail would reveal something that did not tally with other evidence, incriminating her. After questioning Gail about Joe's head injuries, which she claimed to know nothing about, Carr admitted to DC Glynn that Gail reeked of guilt. On 15th March, Carr and Glynn interrupted Joe's wake to bring Gail to the station for more questioning. When she admitted she was planning to visit her daughter in Milan, Carr arrested her, charging her with Joe's murder. A few weeks later, Carr and Glynn again went to No.8 after receiving a complaint by Cumbrian residents Mark and Jane Kenworthy, and that David Platt had appealed to them to change their statements. They warned David that he could be charged with perverting the course of justice. Two weeks before the case went to Crown Court, Carr and Glynn were contacted through a solicitor by Tracy Barlow, a woman who was serving a life sentence for murder and who knew Gail before being in Redford Prison. Tracy made a deal with the police to try to extract a confession from Gail but Carr was suspicious that Tracy was only wasting their time. Nevertheless they travelled back to Lake Windermere and found the "evidence" that Tracy said would be there - a rolling pin hidden by Gail to stop Joe cooking and relax. Tracy was duly produced as a witness in court but she failed to impress and a "not guilty" verdict was delivered. Glynn's nonchalant response was to say, "you win some, you lose some" whereas an annoyed Carr pointed out that the idea was to win them all. They visited Tracy and made it clear that no deal was done and that she was now on her own. Carr advised her to watch her back as the place as "full of snakes". Tracy was duly hospitalised by her angry block-mates. Carr later, and very unsympathetically, delivered Joe's boat back to Gail. :The character was credited as "DS Carr", although his Christian name was given in dialogue in Episode 7283. The role was portrayed by Joe Duttine, three years before his first appearance as Tim Metcalfe. List of appearances 2010 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2010 minor characters Category:Detectives